Mine and only mine
by Kawaii girl 4 life
Summary: Inuyasha rapes Kagome because of a demon law.She runs from the group with Shippo to fall in the the hands of an enemy.She then falls in love with him.Then finds out she isn't even human!and theres a twist
1. The Truth Always Hurts

Ok, people as some of you may know, I am revising this story to make it better. My friend's **articfire69** and **Black Angel 50** will be helping me with this. So to you guys THANKS FOR THE HELP! Oh and I hope most of you will enjoy it. I'm trying my best and there will be some Japanese in here. It's just some of the basic's most Inuyasha readers should know so I'm not putting any translations.

Disclaimer: Ok, I own a tree in Inuyasha!!! pops up in a court room

Judge:You are being sued. You have the right to a lawyer.

Me: Aaaaaahhhhh, no, no I take it back I don't own anything. **Sniff** I just said a tree.

Kagome walked up to the well and jump though. When she reached, she heard some muffled voices; she went to go check it out. What she saw gave her grief, there, in front of her, in a clearing was Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging and sharing loving words. Kagome started to tear up. "Why Inuyasha why?" Kagome didn't even give it a thought she ran, she ran like she was being hunt by a youkai. She stopped at a small clearing where a river was running. Her knees gave out and she crumbled to the ground sobbing "Why Inuyasha why? Why would you love a corpse? Why can't you love me a living being? Why Inuyasha why?!? Goddamit why!!!" she bawl.

/Inuyasha/

"Kikyo my koi, I would never love another, but youkai have laws even the hanyou have to follow, I'm sorry but I have to do it my koibito. "(A/n: I don't really like her but I don't really hate her, but I still don't approve of this pairing) "I understand my love but must it be her, why not another?" Kikyo asked. "I do not wish to go with any random person Kikyo… would you prefer that?" "No, I would not do what you must do," sighed Kikyo.

/Kagome/

If you took a look at her you would of thought of Jaken in the morning. Her once clear face was now tear streaked, puffy eyed and her nose was now dripping snot. Kagome crawled to the stream and washed her face. She looked at her reflection and sighed. "Maybe it was not meant to be. Than why am I here, why is my life always a living hell, why me, why not Eri!??" she exclaimed. "Just tell me this. Why me of all humanity? Why did I fall for him, him of all people?! " **sigh** If I didn't know any better, I would think Lady Fate does not like me."

/Inuyasha/

"Kikyo, I must go back to the others, once I have pupped her, I will come back to you my love." Inuyasha proclaimed "I will be waiting Inuyasha please do not start to have an affection for reincarnation." "Never, Kikyo, you will forever hold my heart." Inuyasha said, before racing back to the others at camp, leaving Kikyo in the clearing. ' Inuyasha is a fool for still believing I love him. I do not know how he has lived so long with the way he is. Soon I will kill my reincarnation for the rest of my soul after she has given me an heir and when they have completed the jewel. Then with the jewel, I will wish to be alive again. Then I will leave that idiotic fool for the dogs. ' Thought Kikyo before leaving to collect more souls.

/ Kagome /

' I better go to camp everybody is probably wondering why I'm so late from coming from home. Well… Maybe everybody but Inuyasha he has Kikyo… I'm just the ugly copy. **Sigh **Oh well this is life.' Thought kagome while walking to the campsite.

/At camp/

"Feh, the wench, back yet." Asked Inuyasha. "No, Inuyasha, KAGOME, is not back yet," said Sango correcting him. "Whatever, I just want to talk to her that's all. "Whatever, Inuyasha, that is your business not ours." "Feh."

/A couple of minutes later/

"Hey guys I'm here sorry I came so late. I had some business to take care of," said Kagome upon arriving. "What took you so long wench, I have to talk to you," said an irritated Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I am going to let that one slide for now since you got talk to me," said Kagome with a twitching right eye. " Feh," said Inuyasha while getting up and walking away beckoning her to follow. Kagome got up with her bag because she didn't want to leave it and began to follow him.

Ok that's the end of this chapter hahaha sticks out tongue sorry but I'm going out and I'm just going to post this just like this. I must say I would like to thank the two people that have helped me. Flames are welcome. I don't mind I know am not good so flame me if you like.

Ja ne!!!!!!! Remember review!!!!!


	2. Betrayal hurts

Ok my people thanks for the reviews! I thought people would hate it! But thanks your reviews are welcome and no I am not going to right the rape scene. If I were going to right then that would be my friend's work. My friends kind of creepy but I don't judge people. Ok so you no rape scene. Flames are welcome just tell me what you thought was bad. Ok on with the story!** OH I NEED HELP WITH THE PAIRINGS. It was going to be Sessy/kags but you guys can vote for what you want ok.** Now on with he story!

/Inuyasha n Kagome/

Inuyasha and Kagome walked for a few minutes before they came to a small clearing and sat down. They were barely in hearing range of the camp, where the rest of the group where resting. "So… what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked curiously. " Kagome… there is a youkai law, that requires me to take a female, to bear my pups, as soon as I am of age. So…I want you to be my mate and bear my pups," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," whispered Kagome " Do you love me?" asked Kagome. "Feh, who the hell said anything about love!" Inuyasha sneered. "I just want you to bear me a heir, cause Kikyo can't, then we have no use for you anymore." Inuyasha said advancing on Kagome. "W-What are you do-doing?" Kagome asked, fearfully backing up. "Hold still Kagome and it won't hurt." He evilly chuckled. "Much…" he said pinning her to a tree, ripping of her skirt and his pants. "HELP!" she screeched, but it was too late.

/At camp/

The only person that heard the scream was Shippo. All the others were in a slightly heavy sleep, so they did not hear the plea for help. "I'm coming Kagome," he shouted. He ran to investigate the scream from Kagome. It took him a couple of minutes to reach there. What he saw made him gasp. There, in front of Shippo, was a naked beat up Kagome. She had scratches all over her body, claw marks on her waist and she was bleeding from her womanhood. There was also blood all over her body.

"Kagome what happened to you! Wasn't Inuyasha here to protect to you!" exclaimed a worried Shippo. "No he-he did this to me." She said in a trembling voice. Wincing once in a while from the pain in her body, mostly her womanhood.

"W-w-why would he do this to you Kagome," asked a shaking Shippo who was checking over her wounds. "H-he said something about a yo-youkai law." she said slowly.

He gasped.

"W-what's wrong Shippo?" asked a worried Kagome. Who was now also, trembling from the cold. "Tell me what he told you," whispered a calm looking Shippo. Kagome eyes widened. To anybody else, Shippo would look calm and collected, but to Kagome, who knows Shippo like he was a son. Shippo looked scared, more scared then when they are fighting youkai scared, he looked scared like his life was in danger. "Tell me what's Shippo," said Kagome getting over her pain a little to stop stuttering. "Kagome put on some clothes from you carrier, we must leave now, before HE comes back," said a hyperventilating Shippo. "Oh god no, please god no don't let him come," she said while hurry to put on some clothes. Once she was done, she and Shippo ran threw the woods, as fast as they can and as far from that location.

/Inuyasha/

"Soon koi soon we will have a pup," said Inuyasha while cuddling Kikyo (a/n: the whore). "Yes koi we will have a heir that will be very powerful. We will start sensing the jewel tomorrow koi, so we can get my soul back from my reincarnation," said a not genuine smiling Kikyo. "We must capture her before, she flees with our child Inuyasha if she has become pregnant. Go, go get her my love, and bring her back here." "Yes koi," said Inuyasha before he ran off to find Kagome.

Yea guys sorry had to end this way cause it's one in the morning. I have to go shopping for a dress, go volleyball and dance class. I am going to be so sleepy. **Yawn** so tired. Well don't know when I will update maybe in a week or two. Don't blame me I don't like typing. I always have good stories but I don't like righting them down. Well my bed is a singing for me to lay down my head and my head is a ringing from the annoying tv blasting in my head. Well see my fans later.

Ja ne! Read and review cause my life is not really a paradise. And I don't have a life. So please give me the pleasure of a review.


	3. Sorry next time!

**Sorry people I don't have time anymore in my life to write! I Will right som time after the 19 that's when school fin for me.**

**YA DONE KNO!**

**Ok sorry for the long wait. I will try to make the next chappy as long as possible for you guys which won't be that long.**


End file.
